Encantarella
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Cantar means 'to sing'. But Encantar means something totally different... ;3 Mikaito


**Unlike my other Mikaito fics, this one is a bit less fluff and a bit more action. But still enough romance: a wonderful combo ;3**

**Many thanks to FangzOfFives and Kinshima for catching all of my mistakes! (wow this one was really bad, huh?) That's what I get for staying up till 2AM writing Vocaloid fanfictions ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its works in any way, shape or form. **

**

* * *

**

Encantarella

The last light of the setting sun was just vanishing over the distant horizon and the last few pale rays of light sliced through the leaves and branches of the trees to form tattered shadows on the marble floor of the ballroom.

A tall boy with azure hair leaned against the door at the entranceway with his arms folded as he peered in quietly. Black lace and long strands of teal hair flowed in his vision like swirling twin rivers.

Kaito watched from his spot as Miku danced, her small, black, slightly high-heeled shoes flitted across the hard, granite floor without any effort at all. Her black dress blended into the shadows that were beginning to form. Flashes of silver that laced her dress's long sleeves and collarbones caught his attention from time to time as she danced on. There was also a silver sash tied tightly around her thin waist that hung down loosely over her dress like a second layer.

His dark blue eyes watched her intently as she dashed about, spinning and throwing her arms up or in front of her in fervent motions as though her very life depended on this dance, though there was no one else around, aside from him, to see it.

He recognized her movements immediately as the actions to one of her secretly favorite numbers: Cantarella. Though it was technically Kaito's song, for he was the one who had composed and sang it, Miku had been the one who had insisted on creating the dance to it. She had been the first one he had sung it to, in person, before the recording or single was released and she had immediately proposed that they compose a dance to it. The following night, she had asked him to this very spot to figure something out with him, which they eventually succeeded in. It took a while to conjure up the right moves that would pertain to the lyrics well, but they had done it nonetheless, and now the dance was widely known.

Yet presently, as Kaito watched her small form twirling the familiar dance he knew so well, her black dress making her body appear to be even smaller than it was, he wondered why she would call him out to this spot again. He glanced down at the clothes he himself wore at the moment; the very same black vest, pants and boots she had requested him to wear that special night. He pondered this question as he stared down, only just then noticing that the small, intricate silver patterns on his shirt's sleeves matched hers perfectly. Why had she called him out here again? He let the question float away to the back of his mind to be answered at some later point in time as he averted his eyes from his clothes back to the small, teal-haired girl before him.

Judging by her motions, she was just about to near the middle of the song and Kaito watched her with the focus that a hawk would a sparrow. In his mind, he repeated the next motion and watched as she performed it seconds later. He could then hear her sweet voice humming the tune softly and he let his voice join in as well, but not loud enough that she would hear and be distracted.

Within the mere moment she had been dancing, the dying sunlight had transformed into pale moonlight. Now, the girl was illuminated in a faint, purplish glow, making the silver on her outfit shimmer like dragon scales and the black on her dress shine like velvet.

Kaito soon found himself captivated by her now even more than he ever had been before. There was something about the way the faint light hit her figure, how her long hair flowed out behind her, and how her small body moved so quickly and perfectly that was enchanting. He felt like a spellbound prince who was being captivated by the magic of some princess and could hardly restrain himself from stepping forward to join her.

But he watched and patiently waited until she finally ended her movements in a swift descent and she fell gracefully to her knees, indicating the end of the song. Her beautiful humming ceased and the room was silent.

At last, Kaito stepped away from where he leaned against the wall and slowly made his way over to her, through the shadows twitching in the twilight as the wind blew outside. He reached her to find her hunched over, panting quickly, yet lightly from her recently finished endeavor. He got down on one knee before her and reached forward, tilting her chin up with his slender fingers so he could see her pretty face. A few drops of sweat beaded her forehead and her chest heaved slightly, but as soon as her aqua irises recognized his blue ones, Miku's face brightened, but she was still too winded to speak.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked with a tiny smirk.

"Kaito!" she gasped happily. He found it surprising how his dark, spellbinding princess from a mere moment ago could be so innocent and adorable. "D…Did you see?" she asked shyly.

"I've seen you dance a million times," he informed her. "And each time there's something that makes it even better than the last." He let his hand fall away from her soft, pale skin as he stood back to his feet, offering her his palm.

"I didn't even realize you were here." She said softly, sliding her fingers onto his. He gently tugged on her arm and pulled her up before him, her balance still a bit shaky from dancing so passionately and for so long. She stumbled a bit and leaned against him for a moment and he gladly let her do so, resting a hand on her shoulder and the other loosely around her back. A cool breeze drifted in through one of the open windows and at last Miku straightened her posture.

"So why did you call me here again tonight?" Kaito asked, reluctantly letting his arms slide away from her as she took a single step back.

"Well…" she trailed off, thinking of how to put her situation into words. "Call it inspiration." She decided.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." The boy looked at her with a curious expression.

"I just…feel like I need to dance." She chirped. "I know this sounds confusing but I just can't help this feeling. I need to make up a new dance."

"I understand that very well." He smiled. "But not that I'm complaining, but why am I here?" he asked again.

"I was getting to that." She bowed her head and fiddled with the ends of her sleeves. "Well…it's just that…I get my best inspiration when I'm with you for some reason. And being in character only helps that." She explained as he looked down at their attire. "If it's too much trouble you don't have to," she added in quickly. "I'm sorry for being selfish."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, stepping closer to her and closing the distance between them. "Do I look unhappy about it?" he smiled down at her and she shook her head from side to side.

"Right," she murmured then locked eyes with him. "Thanks, Kaito." She reflected his smile.

"So do you have a dance planned out?" the boy wondered.

"N-Not really," she stammered slightly. "I-I was just sort of hoping that we could just go with it. If that's okay." Her eyes searched his face for any signs of disapproval but could succeed in finding none.

"Of course. I'm here at your request after all." he smirked. "Then, shall we begin?" he suggested, going into a half bow.

"We shall." She agreed, curtsying her dress and stepping back in a bow of her own.

Kaito straightened up first and offered her his hand once again which she calmly accepted, trying to keep her emotions of nervousness from overcoming her. Her hand rested lightly in his and she placed the other on his shoulder and Kaito placed his free hand on her side.

Since there were no specific requirements for this fledging of a dance, Kaito just led her along in whatever directions his feet decided to take him and she followed obediently. For a time, they just waltzed and moved slowly around the large room, the only sound being the soft tapping of Miku's shoes on the hard, stone floor. Kaito stepped back and deliberately moved her into the shine of the moonlight, feeling even more entranced by her than before now that she was so close. She was like a gorgeous, dark angel with the light at her back and the silver outlining her petite figure.

She continued to follow his movements willingly, trying to compose a story in her mind or think up lyrics that would match the scenery and dance. It seemed like a sort of mysterious fairytale fantasy, between the stereotypical prince and princess. Yet, there was something more to it, something more magical, but she could not quite place it.

Kaito soon noticed the faintly disappointed look crossing her face and her movements were becoming slower. He gradually came to a halt with her and her gaze was glued to the floor as though she had not even noticed that her body had stopped moving.

"Is something wrong?" Kaito asked, looking down at her and seeking her eyes. It must have hit her just then that the two of them were no longer dancing together and she raised her head quickly to look up at him.

"Ah. N-No it's not that," she stuttered, hoping she had not offended him somehow. "I was just spacing out a little. I was thinking of a storyline…" she trailed off.

"Is there something specific you had in mind?" he prodded, squeezing her hand a little.

"Well…" she began. "I was thinking, something along the lines of Cantarella, but…" she stopped.

"Yes?" he persisted patiently.

"I was thinking something… a little more romantic." Miku finished. But now that the words were out of her mouth, she realized that they might have sounded embarrassing or even selfish and regretted having said them. But this was not for her own sake; she really had the inspiration for this new performance.

"More romantic, eh?" he repeated, tilting his head back to gaze out the window over her head. "I'll do my best." he promised.

Still holding their prior positions, he suddenly pulled her forward and their bodies pressed together for a short moment before he stepped away again. Miku followed eagerly as the motions began to speed up, her steps becoming lighter and her spirits rising as her body moved along with his in perfect unison. Wherever he stepped, her foot filled the exact same spot a second later. Miku's long, soft hair flowed out behind her as she felt the rush of the air as he led her back across the room. Kaito's steps quickened and he moved faster than he could ever remember; it was as though he had been caught in Miku's captivating spell and her enthusiasm melted into the atmosphere and added to his own. He recognized her passion; he could sense it in the air, he could see it in her face and he could feel it in her body as she moved along with him.

The moonlight was brighter than ever before now and the faint purple shades reflected off the shining marble tiles. The pair continued dancing as though they would never be able to stop; they felt neither fatigue nor exhaustion whatsoever. Their dance was at the climax and it had the two partners spinning around one another as if the moonlight was maddening them to do so.

The seconds ticked by, and then the moments, and at last, there was some unspoken arrangement that their performance should soon draw to a close. They both understood the silent rule and they felt that the rush of air and flight of step was about to come to an end.

Kaito spun with her again and again before he extended his arm and they broke apart, only still being connected through the fingers of one hand each. Then, he tugged at her arm and she stepped back toward him, twirling once as she drew nearer. He then let go of her hand and threw his arms out as she met him, embracing her tightly as she came to a halt, her small body pressed up against his chest.

They remained in this position for a moment as they both caught their breaths, and Kaito savored the feeling of having her so close to him and in his arms. He then slowly loosened his tight embrace on her as he felt her small shoulders and back heaving violently against him. He could feel her heart pounding furiously against his palm and the silver sash around her waist suddenly seemed too taut to be wrapped around such a fragile frame. Her face was still buried into his shirt and as she gasped for breath, Kaito was about to ask if she was alright when he suddenly felt her skinny arms hug him back. He smiled and pulled her closer, holding her for as long as time would allow it and relishing every second. At long last, Miku pulled away, still panting slightly, and gaze up into his eyes.

"That was it!" she cried, an enthusiastic smile spreading out across her face. "That was perfect! Thank you so much, Kaito!" she said breathlessly.

"You wanted more romance, am I correct?" he checked. Miku nodded once. "Well then, we're not quite finished yet, now are we?"

A puzzled expression came across her face now and she titled her head to one side. "What do you-?"

But her question cut off without warning as Kaito placed his hand on the side of her face. Miku's eyes widened with shock and nervousness but she remained silent. His eyes told her what he intended to do and she silently agreed and they shared a smile.

Miku leaned her cheek into his palm as he snaked his other arm around her waist and back. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he asked for permission and the girl nodded her head once. He smirked and then, caressing her soft skin with his hand, Kaito leaned forward and at the same time she strained onto her tiptoes to reach him. He pulled her up by the waist and at last their eyes closed and their lips met.

Miku was taken aback by the ferocious kiss Kaito offered her and she flinched away ever so slightly but stopped herself before she could pull back. Instead, her determination took over as she remembered that this was something she had always been dreaming of and she had to reassure herself that this was actually happening. But the confirmation of his strong arm supporting her and pulling her up to him, his warm hand on her cheek and his passionate lips against hers was reassuring enough for her.

Miku kissed back with all she was worth, desperately, silently telling him that she loved him with all her heart, always had and always would. Her feelings were suddenly overwhelming her all at once, and she felt rushed for time now, as though she had to kiss him back as much as she could and portray her feelings to him before their oxygen ran out and as if she would never get the chance again.

The girl's heart was pounding so fast she thought it would either stop or burst out of her ribcage. Their lips remained locked for a short eternity until the key called oxygen came into play.

Reluctantly, Kaito was forced to pull away and stared down at the wheezing girl before him. Miku caught her breath quickly, trying to slow her heartbeat to no avail, but Kaito thought it was cute.

"Ka…Kaito…" she gasped with a big smile, but before she could finish, her legs began to feel the effect of her dance. Her shins trembled briefly before her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground, Kaito just barely able to react fast enough to catch her as he swiftly knelt down with her.

"Miku, are you alright?" he asked, concern lacing his tone. Her shoulders were still shaking from the ecstasy of her dance and the kiss of her lifetime.

"Yes. I'm fine," she could not keep the smile off of her face, no matter how difficult it was to breathe. "I've honestly never been better." she sighed.

"Well that's good," he grinned. "Because neither have I." He pulled her in and hugged her again, and she squeaked in surprise before she quieted down and nestled her face into his shoulder. "Now we just need one more thing." he murmured, letting her go.

"Right," she agreed. "A title. I think I've already composed most of the lyrics in my head." She informed him, and she knew that their bodies would automatically remember the movements of the dance as soon as they were needed to; some of the very convenient traits of being a Vocaloid.

"Do you have anything in mind?" he asked. "Something like Cantarella…" here he leaned forward and kissed her again. "But with more romance?"

"Well…" Miku inhaled deeply. " 'Cantar' means 'to sing'. Which is why Cantarella was mainly just quick-paced dancing to match the fast lyrics. But this…this is something more loving, so…" she was silent for a moment as she thought, her face set in an intense focus. She was so serious about it that Kaito had to hold back a chuckle. "So how about 'Encantarella'." She decided.

"Encantarella…" Kaito repeated, getting used to the word. "Perfect. 'Encontar' means to enchant or mesmerize." He nodded pleasingly.

"But," the girl went on. "It can also mean something else." she smiled up at him playfully, and a tiny blush covered her cheeks. Kaito leaned forward again and rested his chin on her shoulder and her heart rate sped up.

"And what would that be?" he whispered, his breath flitting over her skin. Miku's tense shoulders quickly relaxed against him and she turned her face to nestle her nose into his hair, her lips found his ear.

"'To love'." she breathed softly.

"Hm," he chortled. "Really now?" He shifted, moving away from her now to look her directly in the eyes once again. She smiled.

"Well that's convenient." he smirked.

He hugged her again and kissed her adoringly as Miku tried to match if not succeed the passion which he gave her. His fingers ran slowly through her hair and down her back and she shivered slightly at his touch which only made him pulled her closer. The moonlight illuminated the two of them vividly, and they held their positions until it was physically impossible to do so anymore.

They pulled apart as Kaito spoke. "Tell me what it means again." he murmured softly, wanting to hear her sweet voice say it once again.

Miku smiled, leaned forward and whispered sweetly to him:

"To love."

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanks so much to FangzOfFives for catching my mistake! And much gratitude to Kinshima for letting me know all of my mistakes! Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns? :3**

**Please review!**


End file.
